


Framed

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: In which Alex has principles, and Ewoks are absolutely iconic
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	Framed

It had started as a gag gift, of sorts. They didn’t like spending too much money on each other, because they didn’t really need anything. Henry had jokingly threatened to give Alex gifts from the Royal Jewel collection, just to piss off his grandmother. Alex had found the idea hilarious but said half of that stuff was probably blood diamonds, so no thank you. 

Instead, they preferred to exchange little meaningful gifts that brought back memories. A karaoke machine. A vintage stuffed Ewok that Alex found on eBay. A Lego model of Buckingham Palace that Henry put together himself and festooned with little handmade Pride flags in place of the Union Jack. Mary Berry’s cookbooks and a bunch of fussy little baking tools for Henry. 

Henry had needed June’s help for his latest gift, and she was thrilled to do it. So on the night of his first birthday in New York, Alex unwrapped a picture of Henry, at 13, ripped from a teen magazine, in what was obviously an insanely expensive silver frame. Alex thought it was hysterical, but sweet too. “Oh my god, baby, you framed it?” He grabbed Henry in a hug, the frame pressed between them. “I love this!” 

Alex insisted on putting it on his nightstand. That night, just before what Alex knew would be mindblowing birthday sex, he had rolled over and kissed the frame with a loud smack. “Good night, little Henry.” Then he turned the frame around. “You’re too young to watch this.” Henry laughed at him, “Why does this feel slightly inappropriate?” 

It became a silly nighttime ritual. Every night as he got into bed, Alex picked up the frame and kissed it. 

“Can you imagine if we’d actually met at that age?” Henry asked him one night. 

“It probably would’ve been tricky for me to leave Texas, fly to England, sneak in through a palace window to jerk off with you, and then go back to repressing my sexuality,” Alex mused. “I mean, what with lacrosse practice and all.” 

A few days later, Henry came home to find a wrapped package on the kitchen island. “What’s this?” 

“Present for you. I worried you were feeling left out,” Alex said, as he got up from the couch and wrapped an arm around Henry’s waist. Henry looked mildly suspicious but opened the gift to find Alex’s sultry, wickedly sexy face looking up at him. A framed copy of Alex’s first Teen Vogue cover. 

“For my nightstand?” Henry beamed. 

Alex nodded. 

Henry blushed. “Alex, I...errr….” 

“What?” 

“I…” Henry took a deep breath. “I had a copy of this. And of your other one." The blush deepened. "Anything with you in it, actually.” 

Alex looked positively gleeful, bounced on his toes, and pointed at Henry with both index fingers. “Because you were *obsessed* with me.” 

Henry cocked an eyebrow at him. “Pot, meet kettle.” But the flush in his cheeks continued to rise. “I may have, err...I may have looked at this, when…” 

Alex finally caught on and bent over laughing. “Oh my god! You jerked off to my pictures!” He laid a hand against Henry’s bright pink cheek. “Babe, I think that’s hot,” he reassured him, then pivoted to walk slowly, suggestively away. “Don’t let me interrupt you though. If you want to relive old times, I can leave you two alone…” 

Alex didn’t know, until right that moment, that Henry could fling him over his shoulder and carry him all the way upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story related to this one called Sports Fan. If you're interested, check it out!


End file.
